Siapa itu?
by Shrimpfries
Summary: Hotarumaru dan Aizen tiba-tiba saja mengajak Akashi untuk Uji nyali. YA, UJI NYALI. Karena alasan apa Hotarumaru dan Aizen tiba-tiba ngajakin uji nyali? Rai femely. Sanjou dikit.


"Hah? Yang bener tuh?" Tanya Akashi Kuniyuki penasaran, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hotarumaru dan Aizen.

 **SIAPA ITU?**

 **Disclaimer : Tourabu milik Nitroplus dan DMM, Sugar milik Maroon5, dan Siapkah kau 'tuk jatuh cinta milik HIVI. Fanfic ini baru punya Shrimpfries.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Horror, (moga) Comedy** **, Romance** **.**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, labil, garing, sulit diterima nalar, Typoooo, di el el. Mungkin bisa menyebabkan mules berkepanjangan.**

 **Akashi Kuniyuki : 17**

 **Hotarumaru :12**

 **Aizen Kunitoshi :12**

Malam ini, Akashi Kuniyuki sebenarnya berencana untuk bersantai ditemani es teh manis dan pisang goreng, sambil menonton acara Tetangga Masa Gini, dan kemudian dilanjut dengan bersedup-sedup ria menonton the Remiks. Kalau saja kedua adiknya ini tidak menggangu.

Tiba-tiba saja, gak ada angin gak ada hujan, Hotarumaru dan Aizen mengajak Akashi untuk menguji nyali di taman dekat rumah. YA, **UJI NYALI. Uji nyali loh, kawan-kawan.**

Tentu saja hal ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Akashi. Selain karena faktor malas, dia juga ingin menonton Tetangga masa gini season 3. Tentu saja, untuk melihat wajah jelita Sophia Latjuba dan Chelsea Islan. Semenjak diputusin sama cemewewnya, entah kenapa Akashi jadi kerajingan nonton TMG sisen 3. Mungkin mencoba menghibur rasa kesepian di hati.

"Eh, ayo dong Kuniyuki, jarang-jarang 'kan, kita uji nyali! Kita aja jarang ke taman itu malem-malem!" Rengek Hotarumaru sambil menarik-narik baju Akashi secara brutal. Walaupun badan Hotarumaru kecil, tapi tarikan Hotarumaru itu bertenaga. Apalagi kalau dibantu Aizen. Mungkin sebentar lagi baju itu kedodoran.

"Hotaru cayank, disana tuh kalo malem banyak nyamuknya, kamu mau digigitin nyamuk? Aku sih ogah ya, kamu sama Kunitoshi aja sono." Balas Akashi kelewat santai. Aizen memutar bola mata sambil mendecak.

"Heee~? Digigitin nyamuk? Fakta murahan macam apa itu? Bilang aja kamu takut keinget lagi peristiwa waktu itu." Sindir Aizen sambil tersenyum licik.

JLEB. Hati Akashi terasa ditusuk tantou imajiner. Hotarumaru menatap Aizen bingung. Sementara yang ditatap malah menyeringai licik.

Flashback-

Tes. Tes. Rintikan hujan mulai turun dari langit secara perlahan.

Hari ini, di taman ini, Akashi tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Pacarnya, yang sudah 2 bulan bersamanya, kini sedang bersama cowok lain. Mesra. Itulah kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan mereka berdua. Padahal Akashi datang ke taman ini dengan niatan membeli bakpau daging untuk dia, Hotarumaru yang sedang jaga rumah, dan Aizen yang masih belum pulang karena kelas tambahan. Siapa sangka dia akan bertemu situasi ngenes begini. Dasar perempuan licik!

Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi segera mencegat mereka berdua. Untungnya saat itu kondisi taman sedang sepi. Langsung saja Akashi memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada pacarnya siapa cowok misterius ini, dan kenapa bisa bareng sama dia.. Betapa terkejutnya Akashidia saat mendengar jawaban pacarnya.

"Ka… Kamu pacaran sama dia…?" Tanya Akashi terbata-bata. Sedangkan perempuan yang ditanya malah membisu. Lelaki selingkuhannya juga diam seribu bahasa. Untuk sesaat, keadaan diam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Akashi harap-harap cemas, berharap kalau sang pacar berkata "Sebenarnya… ini boongaan! Selamat ulang tahun, Kuniyukiii~" kemudian dia menyerahkan kue cokelat dengan lilin berangka 17. Sayang seribu sayang, itu tidak terjadi.

SRAASSSHH. Hujan perlahan semakin deras, tapi belum ada yang berani membuka suara saat ini. Selang 2 menit kemudian, sang cewek, yang merupakan pacar Akashi, kemudian berkata "Iya, aku pacaran sama dia."

GLEGAAR! Tadi suara petir, tapi dalam hati Akashi.

"…Kamu terlalu baik buat aku…" Balas si mantan pacar. SIALAN, alasan kampret ini lagi! Terlalu baik dibilang salah. Jahat dibilang kafir. Menjadi lelaki memang serba salah. Akashi ingin sekali rasanya berteriak begini : AKU-TERLALU-BAIK-DIBILANG-SALAH-JADI-KAMU-MAU-AKU-JADI-JAHAT?

Tapi teriakannya itu ditahannya karena takut suara seksinya jadi serak. Saat begini sempat-sempatnya dia narsis. Kenarsisan Akashi memang tidak kenal waktu dan situasi.

Akashi menatap sengit cowok yang merupakan selingkuhan sang mantan pacar. Mukanya ganteng? Sudah pasti. Rambutnya tipe emo, berwarna ungu kehitaman, membawa jaket hitam dan memakai baju hitam bermotif tengkorak dan celana levis. Seakan belom cukup keren, lelaki itu juga mengenakan aksesoris yang tak kalah keren, yaitu kalung rantai. Apakah dia kaya? Oh god. Kantung celananya penuh dengan lembaran duit merah.

Intinya, cowok ini udah ganteng, tajir lagi.

Sedangkan Akashi? Saat ini dia hanya memakai baju putih berhoodie dengan gambar doraemon biru dan doraemon kuning, lengkap dengan celana jeans hitam yang melar. Rambutnya acak-acakan, maklum, habis adu gulat dengan Hotarumaru tadi. Aksesoris? Dia memakai menyala. Untung saja tidak ada hello kitty-nya. Uang? Tinggal ceban dan dua ribuan lecek di dompetnya, itupun untuk membeli bakpau.

Untuk sejenak, Akashi jadi mengerti kenapa cewek itu lebih memilih cowok baru itu. Ya emang sih, lebih ganteng cowok itu, tapi aku kan gak kalah ganteng!? Pikirnya. Kenarsisan Akashi memang susah dikontrol.

"Semoga kamu bisa nerima ini, ya…" balas sang mantan pacar. Kali ini mantannya tidak disensor. Akashi menunduk sembari mengangguk lemah. Baru berpacaran 2 bulan, udah diselingkuhin. Kalau tahu akan begini, Akashi tidak akan segan-segan memanggil kru film 'Katakhanlah Putus'. Biar sekalian eksis di tv. Siapa tahu ada cewe naksir.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sudah terlambat untuk memanggil kru film katakhanlah putus. Hem, tak pe. Akashi setrong. Akashi kuat. Akashi tabah. Akashi suka baymax. Hastag AKASHIKUWAT pun menjadi trend di twitter.

…sayangnya, hastag itu ternyata ditujukan untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Baiklah, saat begini, ada 3 cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk kabur dari situasi gerah ini, padahal saat itu sedang hujan

Berkata dengan seringai. "Oh gitu. Yaudah, semoga lancar yak, hubungannya. Terus kamu hati-hati, semoga gak diselingkuhin balik, ya~" lalu berjalan pulang dengan tangan dimasukan ke kantong dan mata terpejam. Mendukung, sekaligus ngebait. Bahasa lainnya, sok cool. Tapi resikonya, karena pulangnya jalan, bukan lari, ada kemungkinan masuk angin dan demam.

2\. Sinetron. Jadi, settingnya, Akashi akan menangis tersedu-sedu di depan mantan, sambil berkata "KAMU JAHAT! Kamu ga pernah mau ngertiin akuh! Jangan temui aku lagi! Aku undfriend kamu entar!" Kemudian sehabis mengatakan kata-kata pedas itu, Akashi berlari dramatis membelah hujan. Resikonya, karena berlari sambil menangis, ada kemungkinan akan menabrak tukang gorengan, tragisnya lagi, tertabrak truk. Lagipula, Akashi terlalu malas untuk mengatakan dialog lebay barusan.

3\. Gausah banyak omong. Senyumin ajah, abis itu langsung balik badan, terus lari deh. Eh, tapi gausah nangis, nanti nabrak lagi. Resikonya bisa kepeleset dan jatuh ke becekan. Baju jadi kotor.

Gawat, ketiga cara itu semuanya ada resiko! Akashi mendongakkan kepala, melihat sang lelaki sedang memayungi si perempuan dengan jaket hitamnya. Sakit.

Perempuan itu rupanya sadar, bahwa Akashi juga manusia yang bisa galaw. Walaupun Akashi itu kampret, pemalas, protektif sama adek, pilih kasih, boros pulsa, dan lain-lain, tapi mereka sempat melewati masa-masa indah bersama. 2 bulan doang sih.

Berniat menyemangati mahkluk galau didepannya, akhirnya sang perempuan memberikan senyuman penyemangat pada Akashi.

Akashi kaget. Entah dia merasa senang atau menambah luka hati. TING! Tiba-tiba saja Akashi dapat ide cemerlang, ya, Akashi memilih untuk mengkombinasikan ketiga cara itu. Akashi tersenyum, kemudian berkata "Semoga lancar ya, hubungannya." Yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh sang laki dan mantannya. Kali ini tulus, gausah ngebait.

Akashi berbalik, dan berlari membelah hujan sambil menangis kecil. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari resiko-resiko yang ada dalam daftar rencananya itu. Ada becekan, dia lompati. Ada tukang gorengan, sebisa mungkin dia hindari, padahal laper.

Tapi, resiko tidak bisa dihindari. Karena kacamatanya buram, Akashi jadi susah melihat, dan tanpa sadar menabrak anak kecil berambut oranye yang lepek karena hujan. Akashi pun jatuh dengan posisi duduk dan menduduki kubangan air. Celana jadi kotor di bagian pantat.

"Ah, maaf…" ujar anak kecil itu sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Akashi. Dia memakai jas hujan berwarna biru muda, dan membawa payung kuning pastel bergambar bebek. Udah make jas hujan, make payung lagi.

Kalau itu anak kecil biasa, Akashi pasti akan langsung meminta maaf dan kemudian lanjut lari marathon membelah hujan menuju rumah. Untungnya menjadi toudan paling gesit.

Sayangnya, anak kecil itu bukan anak kecil biasa. Dia bahkan sangat mengenal anak berambut oranye lepek itu. Yap, anak itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Aizen Kunitoshi, adiknya sendiri. Agak susah sih, mengenalinya, karena Aizen yang biasanya rambutnya awut-awutan kini menjadi sedikit lurus karena basah.

"…Kuniyuki?" Tanya Aizen. Sebenarnya sih, Aizen kurang percaya bahwa lelaki yang didepannya ini adalah kakaknya. Mana mungkin kakaknya yang pemalas bin mager itu kini berada di depannya, berlari-lari layaknya orang gila, matanya sembab, basah kuyup pula.

Tapi begitu melihat jepitan merah dan baju doraemon hadiah dari Hotarumaru dan dia, Aizen langsung tahu bahwa orang ini adalah kakaknya. Anak umur 17 tahun mana lagi yang sudi memakai jepitan merah menyala?

"Kunitoshi? Kamu ngapain disini?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengucek mata. "Oh, tadi selesai kelas tambahan, aku diajak main sama Ima dirumahnya, sekalian ngerjain pr. Eh tahu-tahu hujan, dipinjemin deh, payung sama Ima." Balas Aizen nyengir. Akashi mengangguk sambil membersihkan celana dari air becekan.

Aizen dan Imanotsurugi memang dapat kelas tambahan, karena mereka sempat absen 3 hari karena demam akibat main hujan. Tadinya sih, Aizen mau dipinjami payung boboiboy halilintar, tapi ternyata payung itu dipakai Kogi untuk ke Alfamaret. Terpaksa Imanotsurugi meminjami payung bebek mascot Iwatobi milik Iwatooshi.

Aizen sempet gengsi sih, gajadi dipinjemin payung boboiboy, dikasihnya payung bebek. Kan malu, masa hari gini makenya payung bebek? Maskotnya Iwatobi lagi!

Tapi melihat Imanotsurugi yang sudah berbaik hati meminjami payung itu, Aizen jadi tidak tega. Singkirkan rasa gengsi, jangan sia-siakan kebaikan orang lain. Belum tentu orang itu masih ada buat kamu besok!

Aizen dapat kata-kata itu dari page fesbuk, kalau ga salah nama pagenya 'curahan hati remaja' gitu deh. Dikasih tahu Midare.

Aizen baru ingat, dia bawa jas hujan, tapi Imanotsurugi ngotot, terpaksa Aizen menerima payung bebek itu. Siapa yang bisa nahan pas liat muka melas shota unyu ini? Ditambah lagi Iwatooshi ikut-ikutan maksa, sambil nepok-nepok punggung Aizen lagi. Sok akrab sekali.

Sudah tahu Iwatooshi ini naginata, sedangkan Aizen hanya tantou, kekuataannya beda jauhlah! Kalau tulang punggungnya kenapa-napa bagaimana? Memangnya Akashi mau mampu membayari?

KRAK!

Bunyi sesuatu patah. Mendadak sunyi. Aizen sudah siap-siap menuntut keluarga Sanjou.

Ternyata itu bukan suara tulang punggung Aizen yang patah. Setelah ditelusuri, asal suara patah itu ternyata berasal dari dahan pohon bonsai legendaris belakang rumah yang patah. Ishikirimaru tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamarnya, sambil membawa kalung tasbih, mendorong Iwatooshi sampai terjungkal dan mengelus-elus punggung Aizen.

"Innalilahi, Iwatooshiiiii, kamu kenapa tega mematahkan tulang punggun-" Ishikirimaru langsung berhenti bicara saat melihat Imanotsurugi menunjuk-nunjuk pohon bonsai legenda belakang rumah yang dahannya patah.

"Ooh… Pohon bonsai legendaris… Maap saya suudzon…" Ishikirimaru tersenyum malu, dan meminta maaf pada Iwatooshi. Iwatooshi mesem-mesem sambil balas senyum. Senyum gak ikhlas. Aizen memiringkan kepalanya. Apa maksudnya legendaris?

Berhubung hujannya sudah mulai reda, mereka berempat kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengambil bangkai dahan bonsai itu. Merusak pemandangan, katanya. Imanotsurugi mewek, karena bunga Zinnia Polynesia yang sudah ditanamnya 1 bulan lalu itu kini gepeng karena ketindih si dahan. Puk puk Ima.

"Oiya, Imanotsurugi, emangnya pohon bonsai ini punya legenda apa?" tanya Aizen penasaran. Imanotsurugi menaruh telunjuknya didagu, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hem… Dulu ada yang bilang katanya ini pohon balas budi. Jadi, kalo kita rawat pohon ini baik-baik, nanti pemiliknya bakalan dapet banyak rezeki loh~! Tapi kalau pohon ini kenapa-napa, nanti bakalan ada apa gitu… oiya, kesialan deh kalo gak salah." jawab Imanotsurugi riang. Aizen ber-ooh ria.

"Bentar, kan sekarang dahannya udah patah nih, berarti nanti bakalan didatengin sial, dong?" tanya Aizen lagi. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Imanotsurugi berubah. Yang tadinya riang gembira kini seperti wajah anak habis melihat setan.

"Iya juga ya…?" kata Imanotsurugi. Baru saja Aizen ingin melanjutkan obrolan pohon bonsai legendaris itu, tiba-tiba saja Iwatooshi datang membawa 2 buah sapu lidi. Tanpa diberitahu pun mereka tahu bakalan disuruh apa.

Sayangnya, setelah mereka selesai membereskan dahan, hujan malah turun lagi. Deras pula. "Syahlan." Batin Aizen. Sekarang dia harus memakai payung mascot Iwatobi kalau mau pulang.

Mikazuki juga bukannya membantu mengangkat dahan malah duduk-duduk di teras sambil bawa-bawa dango.

Mikazuki menatap hujannya sendu sekali. Seperti teringat akan kenangan mantan. Mungkin masih baper karena dia belum bisa diingat oleh wakizashi berambut pendek berwarna perak tersebut. Mungkin juga karena lupa nitip oreo stroberi ke Kogi tadi.

Atau karena dimarahi Shishio tadi siang. Sebenarnya itu salah Mikazuki juga sih, Shishio minta beliin roti yakisoba buat makan siang, malah beliin toples cantik bergambar Frozen berwarna pink. Lengkap dengan pita dan glitter.

Biasa, kalau sudah tua itu pendengarannya agak… gitu deh.

Aizen lalu pamit diri. Sekaligus mempersiapkan mental memakai payung bebek. Rasa gengsi memang kadang tinggi.

Saat di jalan, karena anginnya kencang, payungnya sempat mental ke tempat-tempat lain, dari rumah Dategumi, rumah Sayo, rumah Awataguchi, sampai rumah pak RT. Untungnya saat itu semua jendela rumah ditutup, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran Aizen dan payung bebek tersebut. Itulah kenapa rambut Aizen jadi basah.

Akashi manggut-manggut. Sekarang, giliran Aizen yang bertanya.

"Eng… terus, kamu ngapain…? Main hujan…?"

JEDEEERR!

Kali ini bunyi petir beneran. Aizen memekik. Bukan, bukan karena petir, tapi karena kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya sambil sesenggukan. Aizen merasa bumi gonjang-ganjing. Aizen sempat mendengar Akashi berbicara sepatah dua patah kata, tapi karena sambil nangis, Aizen jadi ga ngerti.

"Pacharaw….. semangka… eh salah, selingqyuh…" begitu kata Akashi.

"Haa? Paparazzi? Kuniyuki, kamu dikejar paparazzi!?" Balas Aizen.

Akashi kemudian curhat sama Aizen sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Tentu saja, nebeng payung. Akashi menceritakan uneg-unegnya, dari pacarnya selingkuh, cowoknya ganteng, dan cowoknya kaya, rajin menabung, harum, berbakti, di el el. Lah, ini Akashi naksir ceweknya atau cowoknya?

Aizen sesekali mengangguk-angguk sok paham. Padahal kenyataannya Aizen hanya tahu satu poin, yaitu : Cowoknya ganteng dan kaya. Tipikal FTV. Dan Akashi sebagai tokoh figurannya.

Aizen pengen sih, bilang begitu, tapi takut sang kakak semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang saja, Akashi sudah minta pinjam pundak. Buat nangis katanya. Iyuw.

"Eeh, jangan. Kalo mau nangis dirumah aja, make handuk. Entar ingusan lagi." Jawab Aizen sambil menjauh 3 langkah dari Akashi. Biarlah pundak sebelah basah karena hujan, daripada kena air mata kakak. Ngambek, Akashi kemudian mendorong Aizen sampai dia terjungkal ke semak belukar.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah sampai home sweet home. Mereka langsung disambut dengan ceria oleh Hotarumaru dan senyum polosnya yang membuat para shotacon mimisan.

"Kunitoshi! Kamu udah selesai kelas tambahannya?" Tanya Hotarumaru. Dan dijawab dengan acungan jempol oleh Aizen. Hotarumaru tersenyum dan balas mengacungkan jempol.

"Oiya Kuniyuki, Bakpaunya mana?" Tanya Hotarumaru.

JEDEEERRR

Aizen selesai bercerita. Hotarumaru mengangguk-angguk. Akashi mojok. Malu karena aibnya tersebar. Jangan lihat aku, jangan lihat aku, Mitsumenaide, boku no koto woo~ ups, kebablasan nyanyi.

Akashi berharap saat ini juga Doraemon datang, memberi mesin waktu, dan kemudian Akashi pergi ke masa lalu dan merubah sejarah.

Lalu Akashi dijauhi karena adanya skandal bergabungnya Akashi dengan sekumpulan kebiishi.

Lagipula, kenapa sih saat itu dia malah curhat ke Aizen? Kebablasan mungkin. Walaupun Akashi itu pemalas, sebagai seorang remaja yang sedang dalam masa-masa sweet seventeen labil, dia juga ingin merasakan apa yang namanya cinta, walaupun ujung-ujungnya diphp-in juga sih. Sejak saat itu Akashi trauma pacaran. Seperti lagunya bang Zedd, 'Kapok Dengan Cinta'.

"Oiya Kunitoshi, terus itu keluarga Sanjou gimana nasibnya?" tanya Hotarumaru. Sejujurnya, Hotarumaru tidak begitu mengerti cerita Aizen yang barusan itu. Dia hanya paham bagian keluarga Sanjounya saja.

Hotarumaru kan tidak mengerti apa itu tjinta. Hati Hotarumaru masih polos. Sepolos anak umur 7 tahun. Belum terjamah sinetron-sinetron yang biasa ditonton Midare. Apalagi yang ada serigalanya. Tontonan itu diharamkan oleh sang kakak, karena tidak mau kedua adiknya yang masih kecil itu terhasut sinetron. Apa lagi jaman sekarang banyak sekai istilah-istilah seputar cinta. Contoh, LDR, PHP, Cinta Segitiga, NTR, DPR, di el el. Sekalian saja nanti muncul cinta bujur sangkar.

Yak, sudah dulu biodata Hotarumaru, kembali ke Aizen.

"Eng… minggu lalu katanya kompor gas mereka bocor, Iwatooshi hampir aja keracunan gasnya, kemaren lusa gentengnya ambruk, dan gentengnya nindih pahanya Jiji, terus tadi pagi Ima cerita kalo Kogitsunemaru ditembak." Balas Aizen.

Aizen bersyukur. Ngeri juga kalau di rumah mereka juga ada pohon semacem itu. Biarpun rumah mereka rentan banjir, banyak kodoknya kalo lagi musim hujan, kolam ikannya kecil ( Cuma ada 2 ikan mas kecil hasil tangkepan Aizen dan Hotarumaru saat festival musim panas lalu), sering ada kecoak di kamar mandi, dan sebagainya, untungnya mereka tidak punya pohon maksiat itu.

Persetan soal kodok dan kecoak, toh rumah mereka juga sering dirubungi kunang-kunang kalau malam musim panas, entah karena apa. Mungkin pengaruh Hotarumaru.

Hotarumaru menggelengkan kepala, prihatin. Pantas saja kemarin Mikazuki jalannya agak pincang. "Kogi ditembak? Bukannya itu untung?" tanya Hotarumaru lagi. Aizen menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ditembak sih, ditembak... DITEMBAKIN PAKE PISTOL." Aizen melotot. Hotarumaru tersentak. Pohon itu benar-benar mengerikan. Itu baru satu dahan, gimana kalau 3? Gimana kalau semua dahannya potol?! Syukur seribu syukur mereka tidak punya pohon bonsai. "Te-terus, Kogi gak masuk sekolah soalnya-!"

"Oh, ditembakinnya make pistol air kok, Don't Worry~ 3" balas Aizen tanpa dosa. Hotarumaru kemudian menendang perut Aizen, saking nafsunya Hotarumaru, Aizen sampai tepar di lantai. Untung saja beralaskan tatami. Kalau tidak, mungkin Aizen mungkin sudah masuk UGD. Akashi cekikikan, ingin sekali dia merekam kejadian barusan. Syukurin lo.

Kalau saja ada mesin waktu, Akashi bisa merekam kejadian barusan.

Tapi harapan itu dia buang jauh-jauh. Nanti bisa muncul skandal AkashixKebiishi lagi.

"Eh, eh, ampun Kunitoshi! Kebablasan!" Hotarumaru meminta maaf pada sang korban penendangan maut. Sedangkan si doi masih terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Matanya masih terbuka, kulitnya memucat. Tanda-tanda sakratul maut. Akashi lalu memanfaatkan momentum ini untuk mengabadikan gambar 'Aizen sakratul maut' lewat hape Nexionnya. Berniat balas dendam.

Selang 2 menit kemudian, Aizen mulai sadar. Hotarumaru dan Akashi bersyukur. Kalau Aizen beneran sakratul maut bisa gawat. Bagaimana kalau arwahnya menghantui mereka berdua? Berabe nantinya. "Ohook, ohok, iya ga papa…" balas Aizen sok cool. Tendangan Hotarumaru mantap sekali. Batinnnya. Untung saja yang menendang dia Hotarumaru. Kalau Atsu yang menendangnya, sudah pasti Aizen balas 2 kali lipat.

"Nah, terus lanjutannya gimana?" tanya Akashi yang diam-diam kepo akan cerita tadi.

"Lanjutan apaan? One panch men kan udah abis?" Aizen malah bertanya balik.

"LANJUTAN CERITANYA, PINTER." Akashi greget.

"Oooh, lanjutan cerita tadi toh… Ehem, jadi gini, habis itu mata Kogitsunemaru iritasi. Soalnya airnya air comberan. Mana horrornya, kata Ima, ditembakinnya sama BANCI!" Aizen sampai menggebrak tatami saking ngerinya.

"OEEMJIII!" Hotarumaru dan Akashi mundur 14 cm. Tanpa disadari, bulu kuduk mereka berdua berdiri, merinding.

"Bancinya 5 lagi! BAJUNYA PINK!" Gawat. Apa yang lebih buruk dari 5 banci berbaju pink? Akashi tidak yakin dia bisa tidur sendiri malam ini. Ini terlalu HORROR. Walaupun lebih horror Insidious 3. Sehabis ini, mereka bertiga sepertinya perlu memberikan uang sumbangan bencana alam untuk keluarga Sanjou.

"Oke, baru itu info yang aku tahu. Sekian, terima kasih." Kata Aizen membungkukan badan, seperti mengakhiri presentasi. Hotarumaru reflek bertepuk tangan.

"Oiya, Kuniyuki, jadi kamu mau ikut kita uji nyali gak?" tanya Aizen. Akashi berpikir sembari memejamkan mata, agar terlihat cool. Sejujurnya, dia jadi agak tertarik sehabis mendengar cerita barusan. Lagi pula juga malam ini kan malam minggu- tunggu, malam minggu?

"Hey, bukannya kalo mau uji nyali tuh malem jum'at?" tanya Akashi.

"Soalnya, kita baru maunya sekarang~ terus, lebih tepatnya kalo disebutnya penyelidikan sih, bukan uji nyali. Dan, soalnya di fesbuk katanya lebih serem malem minggu daripada malem jum'at." Balas Hotarumaru. Akashi menepok jidat. Katanya mau UJI NYALI, sekarang bilangnya PENYELIDIKAN. Benernya yang mana, sih?! Lagipula apa-apaan hasil dari fesbuk itu?!

"Seloow Kuniyuki, denger dulu… Jadi gini, jam 5 sore tadi, aku sama Kunitoshi kan lewat taman, habis beli ciki. Terus, pas lagi jalan, aku sama Kunitoshi denger ada suara." Kata Hotarumaru.

"…. Terus?" tanya Akashi penasaran. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba atmosfirnya berubah. Mencekam. Jangan-jangan ada mereka berdua dikuntit?! Atau om-om pedofil?! Atau jangan-jangan Ichigo mau menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai adik angkat?!

Wajah polos Hotarumaru kini terlihat sangat serius. Begitu pula dengan Aizen. Saat ini, Akashi tahu.

Hotarumaru dan Aizen sedang tidak bercanda.

"Suaranya dari semak-semak." Sambung Aizen. "Saat itu, kondisi taman sedang sepi-sepinya. Karena itu, suaranya semakin terdengar jelas."

Akashi menelan ludah. Berkeringat dingin. Takut beneran ada stalker.

Hotarumaru dan Aizen kemudian melanjutkan.

"Suara Tangisan."

Author's Note :

Ps: terserah mo dibaca ato engga

Yaak, terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu dikau untuk membaca ff gaje naujubileh milik dakooeehh! Very verii tengkyuu ya, ay lap yuu\udaahwei

Yap, jadi ini ff pertama yang saya bikin, jadi… entah deh, ini horror ato engga, semoga iya… ( = U =)a akhir-akhir ini lagi kerajingan baca shiver sih, makanya mau nyoba bikin yang horror juga, dicampur komedi tapi \heleh

ini kenapa makenya klan Rai ya? Gatau deh, mungkin efek gegara belom dapet Akashi sama Hotarumaru, atau karena udang suka dek zezen, atau karena mereka bertiga comel, atau karena mereka clan paporit saia, atau mungkin karena Rai ffnya baru dikit :'-D

oiya, terus maskotnya iwatobi tuh bebek atau burung sih? ps: kalo yang ini terserah mau dijawab atau engga

Oke, pokoknya jika anda-anda sekalian minat mengkritik ato saran, silahkan~ :^Db dan HEPI NIW YIIRR! WOHOOO /belom dek,belom.

 **Tertanda, Shrimpfries.**


End file.
